reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Gunman for real/Dangerous Twins
Outlaws have feared them for years, and lawmen too. They became so dangerous in the last years, that now, they are the leaders of a gang, and every man in that gang has got a bounty. This is the story of the Bollard Twins. ------------ CHAPTER 1- IKE ------------------ Ike Bollard was born orphan. At the age of sixteen, he was able to steal a Cattleman revolver from a chest and use it to shoot the lawmen at the front door who wouldn't let anyone escape, that's how, he started his life as an outlaw. It was night, in Armadillo. Young Ike Bollard was a Lone Wolf, trying to rob the county's most important bank, the Bank of Armadillo. He loaded six bullets into his old Cattleman revolver and tried to break through the building. Outside, two lawmen were in their last hour of work, they started talking, good enough for Ike to make an entrance. - Hey, I've been thinking about what happened last night.- one of them said. - And what do you think?.- the other said referring to the event. - That you're a damn liar.- he said. - What? I can guarantee I killed all those men myself, if not, check the official report. - You wrote the official report idiot.- he said with an angry voice. Now, Ike Bollard was about to enter the place, that discussion was really helping him in his job. He finally was able to break the lock of the back door. There it was. A big black metal chest, with a millionaire content inside it. But he had to be able to open it without making noise. He spined the weel, and after a few seconds, he found the first number. Then, he spinned again, to the other side, and the lock made a metal noise when he found the second one. The lawmen stopped talking suddenly. One of them turned to the other and asked. - Clint, do you hear that?. - Yeah.- the other lawman said. - Let's find out were does it come from.- Clint suggested - Fine.- the other lawman agreed. There we go- Ike Bollard whispered to himself, while spinning the wheel for the last time. He heard steps coming to the front door.- No !.- he thought, and hid behind the chest. Now, a lawman was knocking the door hard with his fist. - Hello, anybody out there?- he said with a fake innocent voice. There was no answer. Clint turned to his friend and nodded. A loud blast was heard. The front door fell backwards, as both lawmen walked in, armed. One of them was carrying a light, in his right hand. He spotted the outlaw instantly. - Come on boy, hands in the air !.- he told him. - We won't kill you, put the gun down. Ike Bollard rise up his Cattleman revolver from behind the chest, and fired three shots. One of them, stuck in Clint's guts, dropping him foward, and making blood come out from his mouth. The other shots, hit a wall, making dust, blur the vision of the other lawman. Ike Bollard ran away, scared. Now, the other lawman was pursing him. Ike continued running towards the main street, trying to reach the saloon. He tripped over with a bottle of whiskey and hit the ground hard, with shards of glass getting inside his right leg. - Damn.- he thought. The other lawman came right behind him and aimed his Colt Peacemaker to his head. --------------- CHAPTER 2-Willie ------------------- Willie Bollard was an outlaw since the beggining of his life. He had that in his veins. Along with his father, he would rob banks and murder people just because. He was very skilled with the lasso. With it, he had learned to break horses, herd cattle and the most important of all, capture lawmen. His father and him, would torture the man until he was weak, then, they would shoot him to death, next to a tree. One of those days, his father, being blinded in one eye recently, missed a shot with his Sawn-off Shotgun, and ripped open one part of it, naming the spot, Broken Tree. Unfortunatenly, his father was killed by Marshal Guy Crossfield and his crew that same year. Twenty years old William Bollard was alone now. His father told him once, that he had a brother, there in New Austin. He told him he had to abandon him because of Bounties and other legal problems. Once, he said he had seen a very similar man to him cross the border, with a wagon full of money, but he wasn't sure and wasn't able to ask him. With the law behind him, now, Willie Bollard needed a partner. He would often look for tough men like him to join him in the fight for survival, but most of them had refused because of his father, he was a well known criminal. He remembered the anecdote his father had told him, about his brother. Time to look for him in the outlaw country, New Austin. The first place to look for him was the biggest, Armadillo. After spending one day there, resting in the saloon, he had given up, maybe his brother wasn't anywhere. He walked past the street. It was a dark and silent night, looking face down to the ground, he was heading to the stagecoach, ignoring what happened at his left. He heard the shot and turned to his side. An outlaw was running towards him. He didn't know what to do, until the man was very close. The man looked at him for a second. Then, Willie Bollard realised who he was, he had seen that look before, in his father's eyes, he was right, that man was very similar to his father. Unfortunately, a lawman had arrested him, when he looked at him and tipped over with an empty bottle. He saw the scene happen. After all this time, he couldn't let the chance go. The lawman looked at him while trying to put handcuffs to the outlaw and asked. - What are you looking for boy ?.- Willie Bollard answered by putting three bullets into his body. The lawman fell dead to the ground. With his right arm, Willie lifted the outlaw from the ground. - Thank you, really.- Ike Bollard said. - Your welcome. - Well, I don't know who to pay you for this bro.- he confessed. - But I'll do it soon. - For now, you can call me more than brother, twin.- Willie told him. ------------- EPILOGUE ------------------- At that moment, in September of 1903, the Bollard Twin's gang had begun. They became famous from impossible achievements and robberies. Soon every outlaw in the county wanted to join them. WIth the law always behind their backs, the Twins changed their names. Willie, named himself, Julius Grimes, and Ike, The Tudisco Kid. As a symbol of the union between the gang mates, they made every one wear a red kerchief, of Blood Brothers. Ike Bollard and Willie Bollard were sitting in a table now, remembering that night, a night that wasn't to be forgotten. Category:Blog posts